The current art involving the filming of background crowd scenes for example, inside stadium or auditorium type seating requires that two-dimensional figures be placed as props in or near the seats. These props are generally constructed of cardboard or other similar materials, which are heavy, relatively inflexible, difficult to transport, time consuming to install and remove and are susceptible to wet or windy weather conditions.
Another disadvantage in using the cardboard props concerns the limited field of view provided by the two dimensional shapes. Movie and photographic scenes need to be reconfigured to avoid exposing the unfinished sides or rear of the props to the camera, thus incurring lost time and increasing production costs.
A further disadvantage concerns the amount of storage space required for the props. The cardboard cutout figures used in the current art are generally constructed of one or two life-sized components requiring multiple large storage boxes and correspondingly large amounts of storage space when not in use.
In other applications, inflatable mannequins are known in the art for use in modeling apparel as is disclosed by Miller U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,496, Wolf U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,058 and Gross U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,729; as a toy or doll as is disclosed by Hornsby U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,805 and Pietrafesa U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,271 and as motor vehicle security device Brown U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,294. However, none of the prior art teaches or suggests an inflatable humanoid figure for use as a prop in background scenes associated with motion picture, video, television or still photography.